Make Them Hear You part 1
by Dendraica
Summary: Dive's Saurian friends protected him when he was in trouble . . . now can *he* protect Cobry and Jax? From his own teammates?
1. Make Them Hear You 1

_

And say to those who blame us

for the way we chose to fight

That sometimes there are battles

which are more than black or white

And I could not put down my sword

When justice was my right,

Make them hear you

Make them hear you

_  
  
"I am so tired of that Saurian scumbucket!" yelled Victoria. "Doesn't he have anything better to do than cause trouble!?"  
  
"I guess not," said Dive, pleasantly. He was tired from the beating they'd received at the hands of Dragaunus' goons, but he loved it when Victoria overreacted. For all the times she criticized him, it made the other ducks wonder if they ought to listen to her anymore.   
  
"All Saurians should be chopped into corned beef and blown sky-high."  
  
"Well . . . " Dive wasn't very comfortable all of a sudden. "All Saurians?"  
  
"Yes!" screeched his teammate, fiercely.   
  
"Vicky, don't you think that maybe, well, nah, nevermind."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That, uh, ya know, somwhere out there, good Saurians exist?"  
  
The whole team overheard this and burst out laughing, except Grin and of course Nosedive, who looked sheepishly at the ground.   
  
"Good Saurians? Phew! Where'd you get an idea like that, Nosedive?" laughed Tanya.  
  
"I think too many battles have taken their toll on the kid," said Duke, ruffling Dive's hair. Dive pulled away angrily.  
  
"Hey, I'm fine! I'm not as crazy as to believe an entire race is pure evil. I know what they did to our world, but I hope you remember that some of our people helped them do it. Like Lucretia DeCoi." At the mention of her sister, Victoria growled and glared at Dive. She hated it beyond what words could describe when people talked about her sister. It made her look bad. "And Falcone," Dive amended, "And many others, I'm sure."  
  
"What's that got to do with it, little bro?"  
  
"If there are bad ducks then there might be good Saurians. But hey, as far as kicking Draggy's tail I'm happy to help."  
  
But Mallory, Victoria, Tanya, and Duke still snickered. Wildwing only shook his head. "Perhaps our young friend is right. There may be good Saurians somewhere. We should keep our hearts open," replied Grin.  
  
"The day I care about a Saurian is the day Nosedive is actually serious about something," snorted Mallory.  
  
"I am serious!" yelled Dive.  
  
"Relax, little friend. Being angry will not waver their opinions."  
  
"Man, I wish I hadn't said anything. They'll probably tease me about it all year," Dive muttered to Grin.  
  
"It takes a strong heart and a lot of courage to speak against stubborn minds," consoled Grin.  
  
"Stubborn minds indeed," sniffed Victoria, overhearing.  
  
"Hey guys! I'm getting weird energy readings coming from outside Anaheim."  
  
"It could be the Raptor!"  
  
"No, way, big bro, Lizard-lips wouldn't act up twice in one day. It's gotta be something else."  
  
"Yeah, maybe it's a friendly Saurian," retorted Victoria.  
  
"Can't you ever shut up -" Nosedive would've loved to say a cuss word, but because Wildwing was right there: "-er, uh -snooty-pants!?"  
  
"Ha ha ha ha!! Oh, *snooty-pants*! That's beautiful, kid!" laughed Duke, while Victoria glowered at Dive.  
  
"Dive," Wildwing said in a warning tone. Dive shrugged sheepishly. "Allright, you guys, let's find out what's going on."  
  


***

  
  
"According to these readings, it looks like some sort of alien craft landed here."  
  
"Hey! Look there!" Dive spotted a blackened yet sleek form half-buried under the sand from the arial view of the duck's ship. The Aerowing landed twenty feet away from the smoldering space craft. "I'll scan for life signs once we get outside. Keep your weapons at the ready," ordered Wildwing.  
  
The ducks walked down the rampart and stood at a safe distance from the alien craft. "Hey! That ship looks familiar!"  
  
"It's a Saurian craft! They've found a way to Earth!"  
  
"I say we blow it up before they get out of there. Tanya, hand me an explosive puck," said Victoria.  
  
"No! According to the mask, there's a duck on board. Probably a hostage. We better wait until they make their move."  
  
"But what if the duck's a traitor?" asked Duke.  
  
"It's only a child, Duke. About eleven years old."   
  
The ducks were silenced as the hatch opened. Two Saurians, one male and the other female, and a young duck, with markings like a sparrow walked out of the craft. The ducks shifted their weapons, all except Nosedive who stared astonished as a memory long buried within stirred in him.  
  
"Make one wrong move and you're toast, mister," snapped Mallory as the male Saurian lifted his hand in greeting. The male appeared confused, then suddenly his amber eyes fell on Nosedive. His jaw dropped in astonishment, then smiled brilliantly.  
  
"Nosedive?"  
  
"Cobry! Jax! Sparrow!" Nosedive ran forward to greet them.   
  
"Nosedive, come back!" cried Wing.  
  
Dive turned to his teammates, who stared at him confused. "It's okay. They're friends. I know them. Put down your weapons, guys. It's okay. Cobran, how did you get here?"  
  
"Where is here? We barely had time to land before our engines overheated. And what a welcome your friends are giving us." The ducks still had their weapons aimed at him and Jax.  
  
"They're used to fighting Saurians. They think you're evil. Go figure. It's good to see you again. I've been worrying about you ever since you, Jax and Spar escaped from Puckworld."  
  
"I'm glad to see the rebel team successfully helped you and the others escape. I overheard on our communication system how they liberated the entire camp."  
  
"Nah, it wasn't me. The prisoners were brave enough to take on the guards and General Dactylar to prevent recapture. Without training or anything, man. It was totally amazing. And they formed a new Resistance, dedicated to freeing more prisoners. Although I don't know how they're doing at this very moment. But with the destruction of the Master Tower, I think they're doing just great."  
  
"Um, I think we just lost your friends," said Jaxara.  
  
Nosedive looked back at his teammates who looked in a daze, not able to hear what the conversation was about. "I think we better let them take things little by little," he whispered. "We'll take you guys back to the Pond. If it's allright with Wildwing. They're cool, bro. Trust me."  
  
Wildwing struggled. They seemed okay, but what if they were with Dragaunus? He sighed. Where else could they go? Klegghorn was out of the question. "Allright. We'll put your spacecraft in the hangar with the Aerowing. But you have some major explaining to do, bro. I want to know the whole truth."  
  
Back at the Pond, Nosedive, Mallory, and Victoria saw Cobran and Jaxara to guest quarters while Tanya checked Sparrow for any injuries.  
  
Cobran had protested that he would never hurt Sparrow in any way, but Tanya had insisted. Marching alongside their 'guests' Victoria made a habit of fingering her weapon to seem more of a prison guard than a hostess. Jaxara shuddered. Nosedive gently took her by the hand. "Don't worry, you're among friends here. No-one is going to hurt you."  
  
"Unless you try anything," snapped Victoria.   
  
"Ease off, Vicky."  
  
"Yeah, so they can stab us in the back when we're not looking."  
  
"We would never do such a thing, I assure you," said Jaxara.   
  
"Right, and I'm the Queen of Sheba," Victoria snorted.  
  
"Vicky, would ya knock it off? They're our friends."  
  
"Wrong. They're Saurians. And don't call me Vicky, dammit!"  
  
"Yeah, well right now, they're acting a lot more civilized than you."  
  
Victoria glared at Nosedive who returned her contempt without a flinch. They walked in silence with the two Saurians and saw them inside the guest-room. "Don't worry. You guys are safe here," the younger duck assured his friends.  
  
After the door panel slid shut and as they were walking back to the Ready room, Mallory stopped Nosedive, letting Victoria walk on ahead.   
  
"Why you do this? Why do you always go against us? Those Saurians are our enemies. You saw what they did to our world, to innocent people. They're monsters, Nosedive. And by standing beside them, you're betraying your own world - your own people!"  
  
"Cobry and Jax turned against the entire Saurian Empire, risked their lives to free me and Sparrow, and countless others from death. I sure didn't see you doing anything to help us." Mallory flinched. Nosedive immediately regretted it and chose a softer tone. "I don't care what your opinion of me is; I am not going to just turn my back on them and walk away just cause they're Saurians. I owe them too much."  
  
Nosedive walked away. Mallory sighed and walked to the Ready Room. She wondered how one could owe their life to those of the same race who had nearly destroyed it.  
  
An hour later, Cobran, Jaxara, Sparrow and Nosedive sat before the rest of the team. All of the team members had decided that they would listen to the Saurians' tale from the beginning. "Allright, Dive."   
  
"Spar and I met Cobran after our first day at the prison camp . . . Governor Woodstin and his family were to be executed, but the Resistance released him and his family. Dactylar was furious. He ordered five of the other prisoners to hang in their place. One of them . . . was Mom. They were going to throw the bodies into the ice river, but I argued with a Saurian guard, I think his name was Ripper, to let me bury them instead. He made me do it alone.  
  
"It was raining . . . dark and cold when I was finished. The ground had been hard to dig into, and I was exhausted. Cobran helped me inside and we talked. He knew what it was like to lose a parent - unjustly. So that was the beginning. He was different from what you'd expect a guard to be . . . not cruel or anything."   
  
"I admit that at first I didn't know my place. My people's ways were strong and swift death came to those who tried to break free if they weren't strong enough . . . and especially if they were alone. In the end, I found freedom with the help of true friends," spoke Cobran. "My love, young Sparrow here, and your brother, Nosedive."  
  
"He risked everything to help us escape," said Dive, solemnly.   
  
"We know he took Sparrow to safety, but why did he leave you?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Wait a minute! The, -uh, you know-ah, Med.-scan showed that Sparrow had a broken leg at one time; about, ah, three years ago. So, you know, that means he must have been in the prison camp infirmary, right? Trusting that you Saurians took care of your maltreated- I mean- injured workers?"sputtered Tanya.  
  
"Yes, we did," Cobran replied evenly.   
  
"What are you at?" asked Jax.  
  
"You had easy access to Sparrow, but Nosedive was in the jail cell. Was his being in a guarded area too 'complicated' for you? Or maybe you just didn't want to be bothered by the other prisoners begging for freedom?" snapped Victoria.  
  
"Of all the stupid--" muttered Nosedive.   
  
"Maybe you were really planning to use Sparrow for a hostage," suggested Mallory.  
  
"Y'know, maybe I don't need to tell you what happened. You're pretty good at making up your own twisted little versions. Are you going to listen to me, or not?"  
  
"Take it easy, little bro."  
  
"Fine, go on," muttered Mallory.  
  
"To get to the point, they freed *everybody.* Maybe I shouldn't have told you the long story. Maybe I will later. The important thing is, if it weren't for them, I would be probably be dead and so would about 500 other people. Good enough for you?"  
  
"Why didn't you rescue *everybody* on the whole planet, Saurian?" shot back Victoria.  
  
"Why didn't you, madam?" said Cobran evenly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Jeez, Vic, he and Jax gave 500 people back their lives! What else do you want him to do, save the galaxy?" snapped Dive.  
  
Vic stared back at him, her expression cold. Dive sighed.   
  
"Yer gonna half to save the whole *universe*, bud," Dive told Cobran wryly.  
  
"So, after you got away, you still managed to free the whole camp?" Wildwing said, trying to bring them back to the subject.  
  
"Yes. Not with our own talons, but we supplied beryllium chips to a group of rebels, which enabled them to breach the security system of the mine prison. I give credit where credit is due to the rebels, since their skills were greatly needed in a procedure like this. They did all the work of it and were successful as we had hoped."  
  
"One more question. If all this is true, why are you here? What made you crash?"  
  
"Ah, that. We've been pursued by many bounty hunters, sent by Dactylar to kill us for our betrayal. Dragaunus would be after us with his fleet, save for that he feels we are of no consequence. The last bounty hunter followed us here. He or she is the reason we were forced to land, although I know he also crashed, damaged by our gunfire."  
  
"Great, just great. Now we got a bounty hunter on our hands as well. What else could go wrong?"   
  
Suddenly Drake 1 went off. Tanya read over the reports on Drake 1. "There's a disturbance at Anaheim mall. Some weird alien craft landed."  
  
"It might be the one who searches for us. Let's go," spoke Cobran, standing up.  
  
"I don't think so. I'm not convinced you're on the level. How do we know you won't attack us from behind?"  
  
"How do I know you won't attack us?" Cobran countered, staring evenly back at Wildwing.   
  
"There will be two different teams. One will take the Migrator, the other, the duckcycles. Who volunteers to go with Cobran?"  
  
"I'll go," said Nosedive without hesitation. Wildwing sighed.  
  
"I was afraid you would, little bro. Anyone else?"  
  
"I volunteer," spoke Grin, silent until now.  
  
"Okay. You four take the cycles. We'll take the Migrator."  
  
The other ducks filed past, Duke, Victoria, Mallory, and Tanya glaring suspiciously at the two Saurians and Nosedive. Neither they, nor Nosedive, flinched. "Come on, guys and gals. We got us some bounty hunter tail to kick."  
  
Cobran and Jax grinned at him. His strength and loyal friendship had done much to soothe and relax them from the events of the hectic day. But, the day wasn't over yet.  
  
Sparrow ran after them and threw his arms around Cobran. "I want to go with you! I can fight!"  
  
"You must stay here, Sparrow. Get some rest. We'll be back soon."  
  
"But - "  
  
"Sparrow, you will fight when the time is ready. Not before. You cannot grow up to become a warrior if you do not live to grow up at all." Sparrow recited this last part along with Cobran, knowing it by heart. Nosedive hid an amused smile.  
  
"Okay, I guess. Will you tell me what happens? Everything?"  
  
"Yes. I promise. Everything."  
  
Sparrow smiled, then walked to the couch, stifling a yawn. He was more tired than he thought from his long journey.  
  
Meanwhile, Wildwing and the others were arguing in the Migrator as Wing got the engines started up.  
  
"I don't understand why you didn't lock them up in the brig. What if Dive and Grin get killed?"   
  
"They won't."  
  
"And how do you know that?" demanded Victoria.  
  
"Dive trusts them. I trust Dive. If he knows what he's doing -"  
  
"Ha! That'll be the day."  
  
"Y'know, if we get stabbed in the back by that scale-bucket, Nosedive would still protect him. I can't understand why he thinks more of those Saurian murderers than us."  
  
"Maybe because those 'Saurian murderers' saved his life and Sparrow's, and risked their lives to do so. And one thing more. Take Sparrow. He's eleven, right? And still whole. He's not afraid of them and, Saints, he loves them like father and mother. I've seen it in the way he looks up at them. He respects them," Wing shot back, suddenly angry.  
  
"Maybe they've brainwashed him."  
  
"Yeah like they 'brainwashed', Dive? Come on, you guys! Use your heads! Dive isn't under any influence, much less Sparrow, whatever you'd like to believe. I'm willing to give Cobran and Jaxara the benefit of the doubt."  
  
"Fine with me. Just so long as no-one gets hurt," replied Duke. Wildwing sighed and kept his attention focused on the task ahead.  
  
However, he knew that if Cobran and Jaxara turned on them, it would be Dive who got much of the blame. It was getting harder; protecting his brother. Wing himself wasn't sure he believed the two Saurians, but for Dive's sake, he was willing to give them a chance.  
  
They arrived at Anaheim mall to meet with chaos. No-one had been hurt-yet- but everyone was in a panic that would soon change that factor.  
  
With dread, Cobran and Jax saw the people's antagonist. Nosedive paled as he, too, recognized the Saurian bounty hunter, former general, and overseer of a certain well-remembered prison camp.  
  
"C-Cobran . . . is that who I think it is?"  
  
"I don't believe it! Dactylar!" Cobran hissed in surprise.   
  
"Dive, don't tell me you know this guy too!" yelled Mallory, over the noise of the uproar.  
  
"I wish I could answer you no, but unfortunately, yes. I do know him."  
  
"I suppose you're going to tell me he's friendly too?" Victoria asked, sardonically.  
  
"Uh, pardon my French but, hell no!!"   
  
Dactylar turned at the sound of the young duck's voice and his eyes gleamed. The screams of the people faded as the humans crowded out of the mall area.  
  
"Firedrake. I can't believe my luck! Along with the new Resistance and two traitorous Saurians at my disposal."  
  
Nosedive glared back, defiantly. "Care to finish our fight or are you going to run away like a coward again?"  
  
Dactylar hissed and fired his weapon at Nosedive. Dive was not anticipating this, but Cobran saved his life by pushing him out of the way and taking the laser bolt on the forearm. He roared in pain and fell to his knees.   
  
"Cobry, you okay?"  
  
Cobran didn't have time to answer, because another bolt was on its way. This time Wildwing deflected the blow with his ice-shield.  
  
Dactylar hissed in fury. While Jax tended to Cobran, Nosedive and the rest of the Ducks fired at Dactylar. He shielded himself as best as he could, but six against one were tough odds. The battle was interrupted by a greenish glow as Wraith appeared beside Dactylar.  
  
"I thought you could use some help, General."  
  
"Wraith! High Sorcerer to Lord Dragaunus! Such honor is not worthy."  
  
"Oh, do hush up and come with me." Before the Ducks could do anything, the two Saurians had transported themselves to the Raptor.   
  
"Everyone allright?"  
  
"Everyone but Cobran. How bad is it, Jax?"  
  
"He needs medical treatment for the burns. He'll be allright."  
  
"Thanks," said Nosedive, bandaging Cobran's arm with gauze from a First Aid Kit in the Migrator. "If it wasn't for you and Wing, I would have been a goner."  
  
"Wildwing saved my life as well as yours."  
  
"It's what friends do. Help each other," said Duke, crossing his arms.  
  
"Then it's decided. Cobran and Jaxara are our friends," said Grin.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You said it yourself, Duke."  
  
"Ah, you're right. Look Cobran. Sorry for not trusting you and Jax at first. I was kinda edgy and . . . "  
  
"It's allright. Nosedive and I didn't get along at first sight either. We both learned to open our eyes and see past our anger and hatred."  
  
"Yeah, right," snorted Mallory.  
  
"Uh-oh. We still got a doubting drake on our hands."  
  
"Make that two," said Tanya.  
  
"I'm not convinced he's on the level. Three," said Victoria.  
  
Cobran nodded in understanding. "What my people did to you was wrong. You must have been truly hard-hit by the attack to be so doubtful of me and Jax."  
  
"Well," Mallory muttered, looking uncomfortable. She had lost much, but compared to what she'd heard from other tales, she considered herself lucky.  
  
Tanya shuffled, feeling the same as Mallory. But neither were willing to let their guard down just yet. Victoria stood stone-cold, unmoved as was her character to be. That or her impossible bigotry.  
  
"There's nothing we can do about Dactylar. We better get Cobran back to the infirmary."  
  
At the infirmary, Tanya checked Cobran's burn, washed it and wrapped it in a fresh bandage. "You'll be fine," she said. Although she didn't like Cobran any better, she was still a doctor and Cobran was her patient. Her honor in this task was inscrutable. "They'll be some ah, skin peeling and maybe some pain later on, but just keep that arm from bumping into anything."  
  
"I will be able to fight beside you if Dactylar causes trouble right?"  
  
"Nuh-uh. Not if you want that arm to heal."  
  
"So now we're supposed to stick our necks out for *their* battle? *That* sounds fair," growled Victoria. She turned to glare at Dive who had just entered. "And as for *you*, if one of us dies fighting that creep it's gonna be *your* fault. Got that?"  
  
"Would you j - would you just get lost?" stuttered Tanya, in exasperation. She was getting fed up with Victoria picking on everyone not on her side. Victoria didn't care if the Saurians were good or bad. She cared more about being proven right. It was really quite egotistical.  
  
"Yeah, go shopping or something. Relax, Vicky. You are *so* uptight. Cobran and Jax are cool, like I told you before."  
  
"Don't call me Vicky!!!" she squawked, then turned sharply on her heel and briskly strode off.  
  
Dive muttered something under his breath. Tanya cast him a disapproving glance and told him to watch his mouth.  
  
After she left, Sparrow came bounding in. "Cobran, Cobran! You got hurt! I knew you shoulda let me come along, I woulda knocked the stuffin out of 'em."  
  
"I'm sure you would have, Sparrow."  
  
"Can I come next time?" the eleven-year old pleaded, hopefully. Dive had to smile.  
  
"No."  
  
"Awww, but~"  
  
"No, Spar. We need you here."  
  
"What good am I here? That bossy lady won't let me do anything."  
  
"Oh, that's just Vicky," dismissed Dive. "Hang with me and we can do lotsa stuff."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Ever read comics?"  
  
"What's comics?"  
  
Nosedive gave a mock gasp of horror. "You poor deprived child! Hey, I got some comics in my room. I'll let you borrow them while you're here."  
  
Sparrow grinned. Whatever they were, comics sounded sorta fun.   
  
Just then Drake 1 went off.  
  
"Aw, the third time today. Don't those villains ever catnap?"  
  
"Allright team, let's go!" called Wildwing.  
  
Cobran got up to walk to the Migrator.   
  
"Ah, and where do you think you're going?" scolded Tanya.  
  
"To help."  
  
Jax put an arm on Cobran's shoulder. "I think it best you stay with Sparrow. If it's Dactylar, I'll help fight."  
  
"But you could be harmed, love," argued Cobran.  
  
"It's a chance I will take. Take care."  
  
"You take care as well." Cobran kissed her and watched as she walked out of the sickbay. "Watch her back, Dive. For me."  
  
"I promise, Cobry. She won't come to harm."  
  


* * *

"I am very disappointed in you, Dactylar."  
  
"But my lord, I had the Resistance in my grasp ---"  
  
"Then why did you not deliver it to me? The Resistance took the Master Tower down shortly after Nosedive escaped your camp. And because of their presence on this planet, we are forced into hiding. And now you bring me news that more of our kind have betrayed us to stand by them? And you permit them to live? They know everything about us as well as they know ourselves . . . our strengths . . . our weaknesses . . . our technology . . . they could share this information with those blasted ducks!"  
  
"My lord? I have an idea . . ." said Wraith, suddenly.  
  
"What, old one?" Dragaunus snapped.  
  
"The ducks can't possibly accept working with Saurians. They've suffered too much at our hands to be so forgiving. Should we tip the scales . . . perhaps we can turn them further against each other."  
  
"What do you suggest?" asked Dragaunus, intrigued. Wraith smiled. It was good to be appreciated.  
  


***

  
  
"Allright, we gotta stop going for every signal we get, bro. I mean, come on, a poodle stuck up a tree? What kinda disturbance is that?"  
  
"We have a duty to protect this planet, little bro. And that includes poodles," Wildwing said, trying to be stern, but smiling nonetheless.  
  
"Okay okay, I get your ---whoa, watch out!" Dive yelled as an object materialized in the road. Wildwing swerved to miss it. The drone turned and ran for a wharehouse on the nearby docks.  
  
"Let's get after it!" Wing shouted. "Dive, Jax, come with me. The rest of you stay. It could be a trap."  
  
"I'm with ya, bro. Come on Jax!" Victoria barred Jaxara's way.  
  
"Why her? Surely one of us could do better."  
  
"I would much appreciate it if you leave the choice to me, Victoria," said Wildwing, the eyes of the Mask glowering. Victoria was wasting their time. She brought her hand down and Jaxara leapt out of the Migrator and ran beside Dive and Wildwing after the drone.   
  
The warehouse was dark when they entered. Obvious sign for a trap. "Wing, I don't think one drone is worth it. Let's go back," said Dive, uneasily.   
  
"You're right. Let's - aagh!" Wing yelled as he was hit from behind. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious.   
  
"Bro!" yelled Dive. Jax gasped and looked up as a net fell on them. Nosedive struggled fiercely then cried out in pain. The net was made of sharp fibers and cut him when he fought.   
  
"Stay, still, Nosedive."  
  
"Ssss -- aaoow . . . aah . . where's Wing?"  
  
"Wildwing is the least of your concern," sneered a cold voice. Dactylar.  
  
"You . . . what do you want?"  
  
"It's not what I want. It's what Dragaunus wants. He after all has the same goal as I do. To see you dead along with your leader and these traitors." Dactylar kicked Jax hard. She gave a cry of pain and Dive seethed, furious.  
  
"Leave her alone, jerkweed!"  
  
"You'd do best to shut up." Dactylar, along with his two prisoners, transported back to the Raptor.   
  


***

  
  
"Ohhh . . . I said 'no', Phil . . . "   
  
"Hey, Tanya, I think he's comin' around," said Duke, peering hopefully at Wildwing.  
  
"What - where's Dive and Jax? Are they okay?" Wing demanded. Seeing the worry on Duke's face, he sat up hurriedly and then wished he hadn't.  
  
"Lay down, Wildwing, you have a concussion," scolded Tanya, pushing him down gently.  
  
"What happened, Duke?"  
  
"Uh . . . I'm afraid Dactylar got them."  
  
"WHAT?!" roared Cobran, who had just walked in. No-one had told him what happened.   
  
"Hey, easy, Cobran," assured Duke, "We'll get them back."  
  
Cobran was not so easily reassured. "Dactylar is no fool . . . There is a plot behind this. Else why would Dragaunus leave Wildwing unharmed?"  
  
"Unharmed?" griped Wildwing, massaging his aching head. "I think not."  
  
"Well, still alive then."  
  
"Good question. He missed an opportunity to strike," said Mallory.  
  
"But he got Dive and Jax."  
  
"I'm worried about Jaxara. The penalty for betrayal is death."  
  
"Well what about Dive?!" screeched Victoria. "He's in this too, thanks to you!"  
  
"Victoria!" half the team yelled in shock and anger.  
  
"It's true. And now he cares only about his girlfriend!"  
  
Cobran's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I care about both of them. I know this, Dive will live longer than Jax, for he is undoubtably a hostage. They are both in considerable danger, but Jax's life may be much shorter -lived if Dactylar and Dragaunus intend to kill her for betrayal. Or perhaps they will use her as bait for me and Dive as bait for the rest of you. I'm not certain. One of the Saurian's strengths is unpredictably. It often causes them to win in battle."  
  
"Like the invasion of Puckworld for instance?" Victoria said sharply. Cobran sighed heavily.  
  
Grin had heard enough. "Victoria, I often choose peace over violence, but if you don't shut up, you will find yourself being able to talk through the back of your head."  
  
Victoria shut up, either chastened or in shock that she was actually *being* chastened.  
  
"Right. So we need to do something unpredictable in order to get Dive and Jax back."  
  
"What is predictable of your manuevers that you can avoid?" asked Cobry.  
  
"Well, anything in the script is predictable, so let's torch that sucker," joked Duke. Wing gave him a sour look. "Okay, that was lame. I'll tell you what's predictable. Waiting for Dragaunus to contact *us* in hostage situations. We ought to be acting sooner."  
  
"And doing what?"  
  
"Tanya, is there anyway you can hook something up that will immediately trace the location of Dragaunus if he should contact us?"  
  
"Well, sure, but first I'd have to invent a tracer then hook it up and that can take, ah, you know, weeks."  
  
"You don't have to invent anything." Cobran reached into his pocket and pulled a small object out. "This is a tracer used by guards to find soldiers if they go AWOL, like me and Jax. Each soldier has one practically sewn into him from the moment he joins the army."  
  
"Yikes. I'm never complaining about tight army boots again," mutterd Mallory.  
  
"With Jax's help, it was removed and several parts were taken out that can easily be replaced."  
  
Cobran pulled a small pouch with the necessary chips in it from the small device. "That way, it can be used again, should we ever need one. Tanya, you can use this to find the Raptor when Dragaunus contacts us."  
  
Wildwing nodded in approval.  
  
"Will do," Tanya said, and went to work.  
  
"Wait! What if that thing has a virus in it that will wipe out Drake 1's configuration?" Victoria squawked. No-one thought it worth their while to answer her.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Nggh!" Dive hissed as the bonds sliced into him, thwarting him from twisting his wrists free. "Don't do that," Jax said worriedly as she noticed a thin stream of blood trickling down his arms which were stretched above him and held by the glass-fiber bonds. Dive's legs were tied together and he was held in this position flat against the wall of the Raptor. Jax was tied only by her wrists and her ankles and left next to Dive on the floor. She didn't know why they hadn't both been simply killed by now or thrown into a cell, but she certainly didn't like the way it was looking.  
  
A door slid open and Dragaunus walked in, his glaring eyes glancing from Dive to Jax in a mixture of contempt and smugness. "So, we've captured a brat and a traitor all in the same day. My, aren't we lucky."  
  
Dive got a look on his face that meant he was about to say something smartass. Dragaunus knew it well and before Nosedive could speak, the Saurian calmly put a clawed finger to his throat, adding pressure until the young teen flinched in pain.  
  
"It really isn't worth it. Make one sound of disrespect, and your voicebox will be experiencing a first class flight to the other side of the room." Dive gulped and nodded that he understood. There was a time to be a smartass, and a time to be smart. This was one of the latter.  
  
"Ah, Jaxara. How is it that such a delicate flower could be such a devious traitor?" Dragaunus crouched before her and reached a talon out to stroke her face. "If you were on my side, you'd be keeping your life much longer . . ."  
  
"Why am I not dead already? What do you need me alive for?" snapped Jax, cutting to the chase. Traitors were killed on the spot in Saurian society. There was no mercy, and no time for the traitor to gather any thoughts or pray for their souls. Betrayal to the Saurians in times of battle was worse than any crime imaginable on their planet.  
  
"Yo, Jax, don't remind 'im," Nosedive muttered.  
  
"You have a very special role to play, my lady traitor."  
  
"Which is?" Jax tried to keep her voice steely, but she was afraid this 'special role' was going to involve Dive.  
  
"You're goin to kill Wildwing's brother." Dragaunus grinned maliciously at her.  
  
There was a silence, broken by laughter. Jaxara was laughing in Dragaunus' face.  
  
Dragaunus' grin turned to a dark scowl, but Jax seemed oblivious. "Me? Kill Dive? Impossible." "Oh it's simple really. If you don't kill him, he'll die by the process of *D'ynai*."  
  
Jax's laughter was cut off as suddenly as a scythe cuts a wheat stalk and she went very pale. "No . . . Lordras no . . . " she murmured. "Not the D'ynai . . ."  
  


* * *

  
  
  


### Teasers of Part 2

  
  
"Make your choice, my lady," sneered Dragaunus.  
  
"I . . . I choose . . . " Jaxara hesitated. She wasn't sure of her answer. What if Cobran didn't come in time? She breathed a small sigh and looked at Dive. He nodded at her, solemn and trying not to show his fear. Jax turned to Dragaunus and made her choice.  
  


* **

  
  
Cobran and Dactylar wrestled without weapons, using their teeth and talons as tools. To Victoria, they both looked like wild beasts and she sneered in disgust. She ought to wipe them both out. Out of the corner of his eye, Dive saw Victoria raise her gun and aim straight for Cobran and Dacytlar. They were moving too fast to get a clear shot - if Victoria pulled the trigger, it would kill without discrimination. She didn't appear to care. "Victoria, no!" Dive yelled as she prepared to fire. He kicked off Chameleon and lunged for the white feathered female.  
  


To be Continued . . . 

  
  



	2. Make Them Hear You 2

  
  
"Make your choice, my lady. What shall it be? The mercy of a quick death for the duck and the end of your honor, or a grueling agonizing end for you both?"  
  
Nosedive rolled his eyes. "You're gonna kill us either way. Why bother ask--rkk . . ." Dive struggled, caught hard by the throat in Dragaunus' grip.  
  
"What did I warn you?"  
  
"Not . . . to . . . talk?" Dive gasped.  
  
Dragaunus let go and slammed a fist into his throat. Dive screamed, but only a strangled gasp came out. For a panicked moment, he thought he couldn't breathe, then began to cough forcefully. Red droplets flew out of his mouth to splatter on the floor of the Raptor. Jax looked at him in terror.  
  
Dive would've told her that he was allright, save for that he wasn't. Dragaunus looked on impassively as he tried to force down the blood threatening to choke him. Breathing was possible now, but it burned his throat and lungs.  
  
"That was your second warning, duck."  
  
Nosedive closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. No matter what, he told himself, concentrate on breathing and don't say anything.  
  
Dragaunus glowered at him for a few seconds longer, then turned back to Jaxara.  
  
"You bastard," she hissed. Dragaunus chuckled.  
  
"You can call me anything you like. But I want an answer now. Shall you die peacefully, or by the D'Nai?"  
  
"I . . ." It was a hard choice. If she chose to kill Nosedive, Cobran would pay the price. If she chose the D'Nai, she would make Nosedive suffer until his death. Her thoughts were not on her own fate. She had been prepared for death since they had first entered the Raptor as prisoners. Beside her, Dive coughed and spat some more blood on the floor.  
  
If she chose the D'Nai, he would go through so much pain before his final rest . . . but the D'Nai took a long while . . . perhaps she could buy Cobran and Dive's friends some time if she chose a slow death . . . Jax moaned. She didn't know what to do.  
  
Dragaunus growled in impatience. "If you are having trouble making up your mind, perhaps I could inspire you to quicken the process."  
  
He approached Dive and reached out for him. Nosedive tried struggling away, but it made little difference - the bonds held him tightly.  
  
"No! Leave him alone. I have made my decision," Jax said, lifting her head.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"He, then later myself, shall die by the ritual of D'Nai." Jax answered quietly, then lowered her head.  
  
Dragaunus snarled in anger. This was not what he had planned. Jaxara should have chosen to kill Nosedive in view of Wildwing and the other ducks through Drake 1's visual communicator. Then they would be distracted by grief and turn on Cobran, not listening to anything he tried to tell them about the Raptor's layout or weaknesses. Now the plan would not work.  
  
"Why did you choose such a horrid death for your young friend? Perhaps you do not care about him as much as you'd have the ducks believe after all."  
  
"If you're tryin' to turn me against her, you are more pathetic than --" Dive was cut off by a blow across the face that sent the lights above spinning crazily.  
  
"Stop it! Aren't you going to cause him enough pain?"  
  
Dragaunus snarled at her, then calmed down. He regarded her for a moment, then laughed. "You wish to buy them time! That's why you chose a long death for him and yourself. I had hoped to see Wildwing's expression as you killed his brother, but . . . watching Nosedive suffer would be much more entertaining. If you think you've spared Cobran Dracomir any shame, I'm afraid you're much mistaken. After they watch one of their own suffer at our hands, they'll crucify him. After all, none of this would have happened if you hadn't come to earth."  
  
"It was Dactylar that drove us here."  
  
"Do you really think that will matter to them?" Dragaunus turned to Dive, who was still stunned by the blow. "I hope you'll give your mother my regards."  
  
Nosedive lifted his head. "How did you know . . .?"  
  
"Dactylar has told me some very entertaining stories of what befell you at the prison camp. Your mother's death . . . the hot brands . . . the flogging . . . whatever pain you already experienced will pale next to the ritual of D'Nai. I hope you have a pleasant time." With a snort of derisive laughter, Dragaunus left Jax and Dive alone in the darkness.  
  


* * *

  
Victoria sneered in disgust. She couldn't believe nobody was listening to her. These Saurians were not their allies, no matter what Dive said. That boy was a troublemaker and if he wasn't on the team, he'd probably be a thief or gang-member on Earth. He had all the signs - he was no better than her son, Rallus. She closed her eyes. She'd loved Rallus, but he'd never appreciated her. She had been smart to turn him out of the house after he was arrested for shoplifting. There was just no working with a bad egg. Some said that she had given up too easily. Victoria believed that she had merely quit while she was ahead, just like any sensible mother would do. Rallus was no better than his traitor aunt, Lucretia. And neither was Nosedive.  
  
It infuriated her to see how Dive could join up with Saurians and be so easily forgiven by the rest of the team. Victoria swore she would never let him live this down. Never.  
  
"Wildwing! I'm getting a signal on Drake 1!" Tanya yelled from the Ready Room. The ducks, including Victoria, and Cobran were at her side in the next instant.  
  
Tanya pressed a few buttons, allowing Drake 1 to recieve the message. Dragaunus' face flickered on the screen.   
  
"I'm sure your all eager to know what's become of your young team member and the female Saurian that pretended to ally herself with you."  
  
"Don't try that trash with us, Dragaunus. What have you done with them?" snapped Wildwing.  
  
"Patience. Your brother is here." Dragaunus stepped aside to reveal Nosedive shackled to the floor. Wraith hovered over him, hands moving back and forth above the duck's body and chanting some strange words. Dive moaned, then cried out as his body arched in pain. His eyes opened - black as ink.   
  
Wildwing gasped. "What are you doing to him?"  
  
"He is suffering because of Jaxara, you know. She refused to grant him a quick death. Such a shame. The D'Nai is not a pleasant way for anyone to die."  
  
Cobran hissed in fear and stepped back. "No . . . oh please, Lordras no . . ."  
  
"What?" Wing demanded, trying not to let his terror surface. What was happening to his baby bro?  
  
_"We have to get him out of there now."_  
  
"You'll never find the Raptor, Cobran. And if you did manage to rescue him, he is past the point of living as he once did. He will remember and the memories will undo him if the D'Nai doesn't."  
  
"You lie! You have barely begun the ritual! There is still time to rescue him!"  
  
"The clock is ticking, Cobran. For him and your beloved Jaxara. You'd better find us soon so I can watch your face as Nosedive takes his last breath . . . spent cursing your name. He's wishing now he died in the camps."  
  
Cobran bristled and growled. "To think you and I share the same race . . . it is unbearable to even breathe the same air as you!" he hissed.  
  
"Yes, isn't it? Now if you'll excuse me. I have other business to attend to. Oh and Wildwing, I hope your brother's fate doesn't put a permanent stain on whatever friendship you hold with Cobran. Seeing our two races working so peacefully together is rather . . . inspiring." Dragaunus flashed a smug grin and the screen blanked out.  
  
Although his hands trembled, Cobran checked the device Tanya had installed into Drake 1 to track Dragaunus. He sighed in relief as the coordinates popped up on screen.  
  
"We have them. They are not far from here. Fifty-two longitude, thirty-one latitude. Directly in the Monterey Bay Area."  
  
Wildwing swallowed dryly and looked at the coordinates. "If we take the Aerowing, we'll be there in twenty minutes. Will that be too late?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
"Why Cobran? I don't see why we need him anymore," snapped Victoria.  
  
"You are wasting our time." Cobran snarled impatiently.  
  
"It's because of you Dive's in this mess in the first place!"  
  
Cobran roared in anger. "Then blame me! Blame everything on me from the destruction of your world to this! But if you harry us on moment longer, it may cost Nosedive his life. Do you care more about being right than saving him?"  
  
"He is a traitor," Victoria hissed. "He's chosen his enemies over his true friends. We could not save him from your influence. Why do you think we can save him from Dragaunus?"  
  
"Listen, sister of Decoi," Cobran snarled vehemently, "your hypocrisy and prejudice have betrayed your teammates and your people far worse than I could ever have harmed you. These precious moments may have cost Nosedive his life."  
  
"Not that you care, you--"  
  
"Shut up. I'm only going to say it once, Victoria," growled Wildwing."You open your beak one more time and you'll wait for our return in the brig. Let's move team!"  
  


* * *

  
"Saints . . . please . . . please . . . " Nosedive wailed, twisting in his bonds. Jax struggled against her own bonds, trying desperately to reach his side.  
  
"Nosedive, hold on!" _ Cobran, please . . . hurry,_ she prayed.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Dad? Dad? Help me!" Nosedive called out. Silverwing's face shimmered and then disappeared, leaving him alone. "No, come back! Don't leave me!"  
  
A hand touched him, stroking his hair. His father's voice soothed him - shielded him from the nightmares and the pain.  
  
"Shhh, I'm here."  
"Dad . . . where are you?"  
"Right here, Dive."  
"No . . . no! _Where are you?_ Are you . . . dead?"  
"I'm not dead." Silverwing answered, after a moment's hesitation.  
  
"Then why? Why'd you leave us?"  
  
"Nosedive --" Silverwing's tone was gentle, but stern and a little sad. "If I'd been able to return to you, do you really think I wouldn't?"  
  
Nosedive shook his head. "Why can't you?"  
"Always full of questions. Just like I remember. I've been watching over you, Dive. To the best of my abilities. I helped you get through the camps. I'll help you get through this."  
"What about --"  
"Your mother? And Wing? I look over them too. I . . . I wish . . . " Silverwing's voice wavered.  
"I know, Dad . . . I couldn't save her either." Dive swallowed. He had grieved, but when he remembered Julianna's face, so kind and forgiving, his heart still constricted painfully. "Dad, where are you?"  
  
"I'll tell you what happened. It'll take your mind off what they're doing to your body."  
  


* * *

  
"It's impossible, I tell you, impossible! No-one is this unaffected under the D'Nai - even the most stoic Saurian fears it!" Wraith hissed. Nosedive's eyes were closed peacefully as if he felt no pain - either that or as if he didn't care.  
  
"Then maybe you're not doing it right!" growled Dragaunus.  
  
"I know what I'm doing," Wraith replied. "It's not my fault."  
  
"Then what is going on?" Dragaunus raged.   
  
Jax also looked upon Dive's figure with awe. Ducks had a much lower pain level than Saurians - they were more fragile and their skin was not as thick and certainly not armored. Even pain inflicted on Dive's mind didn't seem to be affecting him. So still did he lay, that Jax would have feared Dive was dead if it weren't for his chest rising and falling with each breath he took.  
  
_But why? What was going on?_  
  
"Perhaps I should stop now? I do not wish to waste my time. If the D'Nai is this ineffective at making him suffer, it will most likely be even less likely to kill him."  
  
"No, Wraith, continue. Whatever strength he possesses will not last him very long."  
  
Jax shuddered as she realized that Dragaunus was right. _ Cobran, please . . . please hurry, my love . . ._  
  


* * *

  
"Dad, I-I think it's getting worse . . ."   
  
"Don't think about it. Focus on me. Take my hand."  
  
Nosedive numbly lifted up his arm and wrapped his cold fingers around his father's hand. Silverwing tenderly caressed his son's cheek. "That's a good boy. Now close your eyes."  
  
"I'm afraid of the dark, Dad . . . please, I'm scared." Silverwing nearly shuddered. The effects of the D'nai were beginning to affect Dive's mind as well as his body.  
  
"There won't be any dark. You'll see what happened to me. You'll see where I am. And you'll see a lot of things you've forgotten."  
  
Nosedive obediently closed his eyes and what he saw made him gasp. 

* * *

  
"Why-wing!" yelled a young duck, about two years old. "No!" The young golden-haired duck struggled with his brother who was trying to take away his sidewalk chalk.  
  
"This is my chalk! Nosedive! Give it!"  
  
"No! I draw!"  
  
"Oh fine! Take it." Angry, Wildwing let go of his end of the chalk-tug-of-war argument, sending Nosedive falling backwards.  
  
"Ow!" yelped Dive as he landed on his tailfeathers on the cement. Wing grimaced and waited for Nosedive to start bawling. Dive, however, started drawing instead.   
  
Wing was thankful enough, at least, to let Dive use the green chalk for a little. Wing heard his friend Halin call him from across the street and skated off to go visit with him.   
  
Nosedive continued drawing, forgetting all indignation and soreness at Wildwing - perhaps even forgetting he even _had_ a brother, so absorbed he was in this task.  
  
Dive watched his younger self drawing. Silverwing began to walk closer to the drawing and as he was still holding his father's hand, Dive walked alongside him. Looking down, he saw himself drawing a very strange, intricate, and somehow very familiar symbol.   
  
Dive grinned. He was a pretty good artist for a two-year-old . . . heck, even for an adult. But why couldn't he remember? And why, upon entering his fifth year, had his drawings been only stick-figures and half-hazard box-houses?  
  
"What does the symbol mean?" he asked his father, in a whisper.  
  
Silverwing chuckled, amused. "You don't have to whisper. Your younger self cannot hear or see us." He did not answer Dive's question just yet.  
  
The two-year old Dive had finished his drawing and was standing up, looking down upon it. He picked up some snow lying in the street and made a pile of it next to his drawing. "What is he, I mean, what am I doing?"  
  
"Shhh, watch."  
  
Nosedive's younger self stared intently at the symbol, as if seeking to memorize it. Abrubtly, he shuddered, and shoved the pile of snow onto the drawing, making sure it smeared and dissolved the chalk markings beyond all recognition. Then he stomped on it once or twice for good measure and walked to the front door.   
  
_Wing was right_, Dive thought. _I _ was _a weird little kid._  
"Mom! Mom! Me in!"  
  
Dive tried to swallow past a lump in his throat as his mother came to the door to let two-year-old him in. "Come on, sweetie, it's getting a bit cold," Julianna picked little Dive off the ground and carried him inside. "Daddy'll be home soon."  
  
Silverwing put a comforting arm around Nosedive. "I know you miss her, but you must look to what I need to show you. We haven't much time. Do you recognize the symbol?"  
  
"It's famliar . . . but I can't remember what it means."  
  
"That symbol is the emblem of a Saurian bloodline. Dragaunus' bloodline, to be exact. By drawing his symbol and then striking out at it the way you did - you sought to rub it out - to extinguish it. In your own way, you were trying to get rid of Dragaunus before he took away anytone you held dear."  
  
"But how did I know?"  
  
"You dreamed . . . no, they weren't dreams. They were nightterrors. You'd wake us up screaming in horror - horror no child should ever have to experience. In the morning you'd remember nothing. Only your mother and I knew what you had said, and only I understood any of it and I understood too late . . . much too late to prevent your gift from disappearing into the past along with your second year of life. Maybe you can still reclaim it. But I cannot help you as much as you'll need it."  
  
"What . . . what did I say? What gift?"  
  
"You screamed his name . . . although because you were so young, you pronounced it a different way. You cried out 'Dracansi' and we did not know what you meant. I knew, but I knew a good time after you had despaired of ever seeing me again. You knew, Nosedive. You knew about the Saurians going to attack our world. But because I was blind, your gift of foresight slipped away."  
  
The words hit Nosedive like a blow. Suddenly, he was spinning into a black void. His father called his name and reached out for him, green eyes wide with alarm. Dive opened his mouth to cry out and couldn't hear a thing.  
  


* * *

  
"He's showing some signs of pain now, my lord. I believe he was in some sort of trance . . . it's the only explanation for his stoicism," Wraith was telling Dragaunus.  
  
Dive opened his eyes and found Dragaunus kneeling next to him. Although he could barely move due to the pain that lanced through his whole body, he turned his head to meet Dragaunus' gaze. "Dracansi . . . you bastard," he hissed brokenly.  
  
Dragaunus' eyes flickered from astonishment, to horror, to disbelief. "What did you call me?" he rasped.   
  
"I'm not quite sure, my lord . . . whats the matter?"  
  
"Get out, Wraith."  
  
"But-"  
  
"NOW! And take Jaxara to the lower cells. No arguments, just go. I need to be alone with him . . ."  
  
The doors hissed shut behind Wraith and Jaxara who looked back over her shoulder despite Wraith shoving her forward.  
  
Dragaunus gripped Dive's face and forced him to sit up. The movement caused Dive to groan as cramps seized his body. Nosedive suddenly twisted away from Dragaunus' claws and retched painfully to one side. The Saurian gave a snarl that was a mixture of annoyance and disgust.  
  
"Are you quite done yet?"  
  
"No . . . " Dive wiped his mouth. "I need to get that portrait of your mother framed and matted. Know any good places?"  
  
Dragaunus easily lifted Nosedive and slammed the teenager against the wall, pinning him there by his throat. "Why did you call me that?"  
  
"What, you mean bastard? Cause I hate you."  
  
"No," he hissed, impatiently. "The name -where did you hear that name?"  
  
"Why you so upset?" Dive's vision was getting bleary. He wanted down. "It's just a name."  
  
"It is important to me - my secret and mine alone. I can be harmed by magic so long as anyone knows that name. Where did you hear it from? Who else knows?" Dragaunus' voice was agitated now, on the very edge of wheedling.  
  
"I thought you only believed in technology, Dragaunus . . ." choked out Dive.  
  
"Tell me!" the Saurian roared.  
  
"Aagh . . . let me down . . ." Dive's body was suddenly seized with more cramps - this time much more severly."Please, please . . ."  
  
"When you tell me."  
  
"No, please. . . put me down . . . " Dive pleaded. "Hurts so bad . . . " The pain was so horrible, he was surprised he wasn't bleeding. Dive's gaze shifted to the ground which was smeared with blood. Ah, so he _was_ bleeding . . .  
  
After another childish cry to be let down and left alone, Draganus dumped the teenager unceremoniously onto the ground where he drew his knees up and buried his face in his hands, sobbing from pain and fear.  
  
"Now, the name . . . where did you hear it?" Dragaunus tried, unsuccessfully, to make his voice sound coaxing.  
  
"I dreamed it . . . long time ago . . . I dreamed of you coming to kill us . . . but I didn't remember . . . not till now . . . D'nai making me remember everything . . ."  
  
"What else do you remember?"  
  
"Nothing . . . you woke me before --" Nosedive screamed in anguish as his body doubled over from the torment of his myriad injuries.  
  
Dragaunus dragged him away from the wall and began to reshackle the young duck to the floor. Nosedive trembled in fear, but he made no struggle. As much as he didn't want to, he had to go back. He had to find out what had happened to his father - and what he himself had lost so long ago.  
  
"Wraith! Come back, old one. It is time to begin again."  
  
As bidden, Wraith materialized before the Suarian Overlord who towered above Nosedive's cringing body.   
  
"Where is lady Jaxara?"  
  
"In the lower cells where traitorus scum like her belongs."  
  
"It's time to begin again."  
  
"Did you find out what you needed to know?"  
  
"Yes. No. It doesn't matter. Don't stop the ritual until he is dead. Do you hear me?"  
  
"My lord," Wraith bowed his head, accepting his orders. He turned back to Nosedive who closed his eyes and waited.  
  


* * *

  
"Duke, Grin, Tanya, follow Cobran. He'll take you to the cells."  
  
"He knows where they are?" Mal asked, a bit skeptically in Cobran's opinion.  
  
"Yes. The Raptor is like any other ship I've been in. They should be that way." Cobran pointed down one of the corridors.   
  
"Victoria and Mal, you're with me. Whoever finds them first, contact us as fast as you can. We're taking the right corridor."  
  
"Where are you headed?" asked Cobran. He still didn't quite understand why they were splitting up.  
  
"If Nosedive's hasn't been moved to the brig to get the rest of this D'Nai stuff done to him, it means he's in the main communications room. Jax might be with him there, or she might be down here, nobody knows."  
  
"Perhaps Jax is down here, but I doubt they would have moved Nosedive. I wish you well - you may be headed into a trap."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. Good luck to you too. Let's go."  
  


* * *

  
"Dad? Where are you?" Nosedive hoped his father could hear him. The world was dark red around him - the kind of color you see when you close your eyes in pain.  
  
"Dive, I'm here. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let you slip away." A hand rested gently on his shoulder. "Dracansi knows that you know his real name."  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have --"  
  
"It's allright. We have little time - your body is beginning to die."  
  
"Dad, what happened? You don't have to show me anything, just tell me. Will I ever see you again?"  
  
"You will. In dreams. I will try my best to come when your heart calls out for me. It is what I was meant to do."  
  
"What?" Dive wasn't sure he understood what Silverwing meant, but he was afraid that he did.  
  
"Remember Canard? When he became Dactylar in your eyes?"  
  
"That was you?"  
  
"It was you too. It was your gift. You can foresee things - but you can't control what you foresee. Your mind can either unbend truths, or twist them into what you want to see. But for you alone does this gift serve. You cannot make anyone else see the truth, neither can you decieve them. Others, unfortunately, do have that power, and you must beware of them. You will know them when you see them. And as your guardian, I will help you against them as best as I can."  
  
Nosedive looked into his father's eyes. "My guardian? Who made you my guardian?"  
  
"That is not important yet. But my body is in this dimension and I am here to stay. If I were to leave, I would die - both my body and my soul would be vanquished."  
  
"By whom?" Dive's eyes were narrowed. A sharp fear was in his heart - sharper even than the pain attempting to jar his mind out of connection with his father.  
  
"By one you will come to know soon. I have to help him cross to where you are. I have no choice."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because one of his allies will become your ally. I am not sure of which one. I was not told."  
  
"Told? So . . . there's someone else helping me?"  
  
"Yes. There's a higher force than me looking after you." Silverwing frowned and looked to the side - as if someone was whispering and he was trying to listen. When he turned back to face his youngest son, his eyes were full of sorrow, love and something that may have been helplessness. "Tell Wildwing that I love him very much. No matter what happens, I will always love him. I am very proud of you, Dive. Always remember that."  
  
"Dad, wait, where are you going---" 

* * *

  
The young duck jarred awake with a scream of agony. Wraith paused to relish in the Puckworldian's suffering, and Nosedive tried to catch his breath. His throat felt raw and parched and he felt nausea rising up from his stomach. Desperately, he fought it back down.  
  
"One last rite, my lord, and he is done for." "Stop, Wraith." "But, my lord --" "Kill him, Seige, and quickly. I grow tired of his screams. The D'Nai is working too slowly for my taste." Dragaunus glowered down at Nosedive in apathy, but Dive could read fear deep within the Saurian's eyes.  
  
Seige raised his blaster and made sure it was loaded before pressing the cold nozzle against Nosedive's throat.  
  
Dive was too weak to struggle but he was fairly alarmed, here. Silverwing wouldn't release him back into the waking world just to die, would he? Or was he indeed helpless against the force that seemed to tug both them and the world on puppet strings?  
  
Seige grinned. "I'm gonna enjoy this," he growled, putting slight pressure on the trigger.  
  
_Why is it, _ Dive thought sardonically, _ do villains always gloat over killing you before they actually do it?_  
  


* * *

  
Jaxara pressed against the bars, shivering. It was cold down here - too cold for any Saurian's comfort. Or perhaps she was cold from fear?  
  
She had heard Dive crying out earlier, but she was more afraid now because of his silence. Was it done? Had they killed him?  
  
Jaxara turned her face to the side and began to weep. A hand carressed her face and she looked up. "Cobran!" she hissed, grabbing his wrist with both hands. "Up there! They haven't moved him --"   
  
"Shhh, Wing is going after him then. We thought he might be down here with you."  
  
"No. I fear the worst for him."  
  
"Hey, don't worry, sweetheart," Duke assured her. "Let's get you outta this cell first. Then we can help Wing."  
  
"I only hope we're not too late," Tanya said softly as Grin began to pull apart the bars.   
  


* * *

  
"Say goodbye, duck." Seige's finger began to pull back on the trigger. A bolt from a pucklauncher grazed his shoulder and he roared, stumbling backwards in pain and surprise. The Saurian's blaster went off above Wildwing's head and left a good-sized dent in the wall. The rest of the team dodged away from the sparks and readied their weapons.  
  
"What? How did they find us?" Chameleon yelped.  
  
"It doesn't matter, destroy them!" cried Dragaunus. "I'll deal with Nosedive." The Overlord took out a dagger and knelt beside Dive's prone body.  
  
"No!" screamed Wildwing lunging for Dragaunus. Both crashed into the ground, Dragaunus' knife skittering across the floor out of his reach.  
  
"Dactylar! Finish him!" Dragaunus howled.  
  
"What are you up to Dragaunus? Why are you after my brother?"  
  
Dragaunus smashed Wildwing across the mouth and kicked him away. Agilely, he leapt to his feet. Dactylar had raised his sword above Nosedive, but before he could finish his downward stroke, a shape was upon him, fighting desperately to protect Nosedive.   
  
Cobran gave a cry of pain as Dactylar slashed his arm with his talons, but kept fighting. Cobran was a lowranking soldier in his world and Dactylar was much more prepared in hand-to-hand combat skills. Nevertheless, Cobran seemed to be able to hold out on his own.  
  
Weakly, Dive found himself getting to his feet. He had no more strength - however it was not strength forcing him to stand. It was the knowledge that there was something he had to do . . . something wrong that he had to right. He opened his eyes - as much as he didn't want to - and saw it almost immediately.  
  


* * *

  
To Victoria, they both looked like wild beasts and she sneered in disgust. She ought to wipe them both out. They were moving too fast to get a clear shot - if Victoria pulled the trigger, it would kill without discrimination. She didn't really care. Grimly, she prepared to fire.  
  
"Victoria, no!" Dive yelled, attracting her attention. She looked at him annoyed, then aimed again at Cobran and Dactylar. Her momentary distraction had been the perfect opportunity for Chameleon to strike.   
  
Victoria cried out as the muscular-morphed Saurian seized her and tossed her carelessly across the room, where she slammed into the wall and lay there in a groaning heap. Dive winced. He was _never_ gonna hear the end of this.  
  
One final blow sent Cobran reeling backwards to crash at Dive's feet. Nosedive turned to see Dactylar's triumphant leer as he stalked toward them both, blood running heedlessly down his face and arms. Dive gulped. He still felt weak and he hurt, but something deep inside would not let him collapse into the comfort of sleep and darkness.  
  
Not even when Dactylar gripped him by the throat, squeezing hard enough to block all air from entering his lungs did Nosedive faint. Dive wanted to close his eyes and wait for the end, but he couldn't. He looked back into Dactylar's stony gaze and much to his amazement, saw through Dactylar's very soul.   
  
Dactylar frowned as he felt Dive's cold gaze run through him like a steel blade.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, suddenly afraid. He let go of Dive's throat as if he was loathe to touch the Puckworldian.  
  
"I know you now," Dive spoke. It was the strangest thing, really. The voice and the words were his, but he somehow felt very detached, as if he was outside of his body, watching what was going on. "I know who you are, Arsanis."  
  
"My name . . . no, no, you can't possibly . . . no!" Dactylar looked so horrified, it was almost funny. Dive turned and saw that Wing and the rest of the team, including Jaxara were subduing Dragaunus and his henchmen. Victoria was out of the game however, last Dive had see---  
  
Dactylar suddenly screamed and his body twitched around like a rag doll's. He collapsed to the floor, eyes still open in affixed horror. Nosedive shuddered and looked for Dactylar's killer. He found her standing not ten feet away, calmly gazing down upon the Saurian's corpse.  
  
"I can't believe you," he whispered in anguish.  
  
Victoria looked at him in surprise. "I'd though you'd want him dead. He killed your mother."  
  
"And you're no better than he is."  
  
Victoria's face darkened. "I will not be compared to a killer. You can defend your two friends - who've betrayed their own race as you claim, for your sake. But now you defend your own mother's killer? Was his life truly worth saving?"  
  
"It is not for me to decide," Nosedive said, coldly. "Nor is it yours. Or anybody's."  
  
"What's done is done. I have no regrets."  
  
"Of course not. You might as well be made of stone!" Dive cursed. It was then he lost hold of whatever had held him upright in the first place. Cobran, barely recovering enough to sit up, watched in alarm as Dive fell.  
  
As Mal, Grin, Duke, Jax, and Tanya guarded Dragaunus and his three henchmen from making any sudden moves, Wing rushed over to his brother's side. As he cradled Nosedive's body in his arms, he looked up at Victoria, then glanced at the body of Dactylar.  
  
He felt his heart tighten into a knot as he surveyed his brother's injuries. At the same time, he remembered the wounds he had seen on his brother's body sustained from time spent in Dactylar's camp. And he remembered Dive's tears of loss when his little brother had told him of their mother's unjust death.  
  
Although part of him rebelled against killing, another part - the darker half of him - wanted to congratulate Victoria and praise her for having the guts to do away with Dactylar as coldly as he would do away with any of them. Torn as he was, Wildwing refused to say anything to her, for that moment and for the whole ride back to the Pond.  
  


* * *

  
Dragaunus actually _cowered_ when Wildwing passed him by with Dive in his arms. "Take them to the cells," Wildwing ordered Duke and Mallory. They nodded and began to lead the four Saurians away.  
  
"What are we uh, you know, gonna do now, Wildwing?" Tanya asked as she helped him set Nosedive down on the medi-table.  
  
"After we make sure Dive is okay, we'll use Dragaunus' gateway generator. We're taking Dragaunus and the others with us. Their fate will be determined by our leaders."  
  
"What about Cobran and Jaxara? Surely we can't let them get away with their crimes," spoke Victoria's voice from the doorway. It was empty of malice, but it was still hard and unyielding.  
  
"I've heard enough from you, Victoria. You will answer for killing Dactylar. It was completely unecessary and against everything our people stand for. As much as I would love to tear that bastard apart for what he did to my family and countless other innocents, I know that at least I am above that kind of hatred. I feel sorry for you, Victoria, that _you_ are not above it."  
  
Wildwing was trembling with rage as he spoke, but his voice was as cold and smooth as the ice on the rink.  
  
He felt a small hand creep into his and when he looked down, he swallowed his anger and tried to smile reassuringly.   
  
"Is he gonna be okay, Wildwing, sir?" asked Sparrow, looking up with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Let's pray to the Saints he will be," Wildwing said, and he was surprised he said that. It had been a long time since he had prayed to the Saints. Perhaps it was time he started again.  
  


**The End**


End file.
